Take care of me
by NinaCat19
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia encontró en Fairy Tail una familia y amigos que amaba con todo su corazón, y ni Acnologia ni Zeref podrían cambiarlo. Natsu cuidaría de ella por el resto de su vida. Two-shots. NatsuxLucy.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

La lucha definitiva contra Acnologia y Zeref finalmente había terminado. Los magos más fuertes del reino de Fiore, heridos y cansados, pero con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro se intercambiaron palabras de alegría mientras chocaban sus manos y se daban abrazos.

El terreno se encontraba en un estado de destrucción total, las enormes piedras junto con el resto de escombros hacían el escenario perfecto de una batalla a muerte. Por su parte Lucy Heartfilia levantó la cabeza y miró al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, buscó desesperadamente a su compañero de equipo que no veía por ningún lado, lo cual le producía una sensación inquietante. Se puso de piel a trompicones, apoyándose en sus rodillas para de inmediato llevarse un brazo a su abdomen manchado por la sangre que emanaba de una lesión lo suficientemente profunda para que en cuestión de minutos la hiciera desmayarse. Cuidando de no caer al suelo, caminó lo más rápido que sus músculos le permitían. Se alejó del resto.

Lucy apretó los dientes, sabiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas tanto por el insistente dolor que sentía en su cuerpo como por no encontrar a su amigo a pesar de que lo llamaba a agudos gritos. Empezó a jadear conforme avanzaba más, hasta que de repente lo vio.

Natsu permanecía de pie a mitad de la nada, con la mirada perdida y los brazos cubiertos de golpes y raspaduras, la ropa rasgada y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Ella sonrió a punto de romper en llanto, por lo que se apresuró a pesar del pinchazo de dolor en su vientre a cada paso que daba. Antes de llegar a su lado, Natsu flaqueó y todo su cuerpo se ladeó a la derecha, Lucy rápidamente se despreocupó de su propia herida y se aventó a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Cayó de rodillas con él de frente a sí misma, con su rostro hundido en sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo inerte sobre la tierra. La maga celestial no pudo hacer más que echarse a llorar de alivio al notar su pausada respiración mientras lo aferraba a ella cariñosamente. Le acarició el pelo, incapaz de pronunciar palabras, lo único que deseaba por ahora era sentir aquel contacto cálido y reconfortante que tanto había temido de perder.

—Natsu, gracias —sollozó.

Entonces se alejó lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Poco a poco el dragon slayer fue abriendo los ojos, y lo primero que miró fue a una sonrojada Lucy que no parada de hipar por tanto lloriqueo. Natsu sonrió inmediatamente se fijó en el color de sus bonitos ojos marrones.

—Hola, Lucy.

—¡Natsu! —chilló feliz, oír su voz jamás le había parecido algo tan hermoso como en ese momento.

Lo tomó del cuello y volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Continuó llorando por la emotividad de la situación, porque si mal no recordaba antes de todo ese maldito enrollo de Acnologia, él le había dicho que la quería y que la protegería costara lo que costara, con su vida incluida. O al menos así lo había interpretado ella.

—Yo también te quiero, Natsu.

Natsu se estremeció al oír esas palabras saliendo de su boca, alargó un brazo y le acarició la espalda queriendo consolarla. Si había algo que le disgustada mucho era ver a Lucy llorar por la causa que fuera. Cuando la veía en ese estado le daban ganas de patear al responsable. Inesperadamente, Lucy lo tomó de las mejillas, provocando que sus ojos se admiraran mutuamente; y en un intento de detener las lágrimas pestañeó un par de veces mientras decía:

—Te quiero tanto que no sabía qué iba a hacer si te perdía. Natsu, por favor, no me dejes nunca —acercó su boca lentamente a la de Natsu y continuó—: Quiero que hagamos muchas misiones juntos, que riamos juntos, que vivamos juntos…

Natsu se encontraba altamente sorprendido por aquella romántica confesión, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban y el corazón le bombeó ansioso. No había soñado con algo así, y vaya que soñaba mucho con Lucy de protagonista.

—Y entonces… quiero casarme contigo. Prométemelo.

Lucy le dio un casto beso después de su última palabra, dejándolo por un instante entre las nubes. Natsu correspondió delicadamente, saboreando de la sensación, mágicamente se había formado una burbuja a su alrededor donde todo su dolor había desaparecido por completo. Al separar sus labios, en las mejillas de Lucy sólo yacían los rastros de las lágrimas secas. Él le pasó una mano por la coronilla y lo que a continuación hizo, era algo que le encantaba a la muchacha. Juntó sus frentes cariñosamente y con los ojos cerrados le susurró:

—Te lo prometo, Lucy.

Se volvieron a besar pero sin ser tan inocentes, esta vez se permitieron compartir sus húmedas lenguas en una muestra de amor necesitada. Natsu la quiso tomar de la cintura y con lo que sus dedos se encontraron fue una sustancia viscosa y fría. Frunció el ceño, separándose de la apetitosa boca de la chica y cuando bajó la vista a su mano, sus pupilas se dilataron. Había sangre en toda su palma. Asustado, se fijó en el pálido rostro de Lucy que sin previo aviso se fue apagando. Ella dio un profundo suspiro, sus ojos de chocolate se cerraron e inevitablemente se desmoronó encima del mago de fuego.

Natsu gritó el nombre de la maga esperando una reacción, se sintió algo mareado pero en seguida se recompuso, la recostó y al ver su abdomen se quiso morir al hallar semejante herida en el cuerpo de Lucy. Observó su ropa rasgada que prácticamente no le cubría nada que inclusive se le salían los pechos. Gruñó enfadado por ser tan imbécil. No era el puto momento de ser un pervertido, se quitó la bufanda y con ella le vendó el vientre con un poco de presión para detener el sangrado lo mejor posible. Se levantó impetuosamente y sin saber qué hacer buscó a alguien a la redonda sin embargo lo único que encontró fueron escombros.

_«¡Maldición! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS?!»_

Se arrodilló a un lado de la maga inconsciente, maldijo entre dientes con una lágrima a punto de escapar de su ojo, y dispuesto a cargarla hasta hallar a quien pudiera ayudarlo, un dolor animal atacó su cabeza y su visión se volvió borrosa y después todo se hizo negro. Colapsó a un costado de Lucy, ignorando que sus compañeros no muy lejos de ahí los buscaban a ambos y que unos segundos más tarde los encontraron totalmente abatidos bajo la puesta del sol.

—¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! —gritó Mirajane.

La camarera junto con Gray, Wendy y Happy se acercaron a ellos lo más veloz que pudieron ir, al verlos desvanecidos, y sobre todo a Lucy cubierta de rojo, no tuvieron que pensar en más para saber que debían atenderlos cuanto antes.

—¡Lucy-san!

Wendy se concentró en empezar a sanar la fisura de la maga celestial. Supo perfectamente lo que Natsu había pretendido al colocarle su bufanda, no obstante, Lucy ya había perdido mucha sangre y a pesar de tener magia de curación ella no podía hacer mucho a esas alturas.

Happy se sorbió la nariz al ver a sus amigos en ese estado tan lamentable, quería ser fuerte después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero finalmente sus emociones pudieron con él y se puso a llorar, pidiéndoles a ambos que despertaran. Gray cargó a Natsu mientras las chicas veían el modo de mover a Lucy sin hacerla empeorar y finalmente se marcharon de ahí con urgencia.

Dormida, Lucy recordaba cómo había sido la declaración que le había hecho Natsu antes de que fueran a luchar contra Zeref. Jamás lo iba a olvidar, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Ya era de noche y todos habían organizado una fiesta en la cual no pudo faltar el alcohol. Lucy había salido un ratito a ver las estrellas porque tenía que pensar, luego apareció su amigo dragon slayer tras su espalda y platicaron cosas triviales, lo cual era poco común, pero igual hizo sonreír a Lucy.

Natsu la miraba embobado cuando ella no se daba cuenta y se dirigía a las estrellas buscando relajarse y alejar sus temores. Sin saber por qué, ella le preguntó en un tono melancólico sin dejar de ver el cielo:

—¿Todo va a estar bien? ¿Verdad?

_«¿Tú vas a estar bien? ¿Verdad?»_

Y sin dejar que Natsu le respondiera, siguió hablando.

—En Fairy Tail encontré una familia y amigos que amo con todo mi corazón, no quiero perderlos, Natsu… tengo miedo.

_«Tengo miedo de perderte a ti»_

Lucy se mordió el labio, no quería ver su amigo a la cara, le daba vergüenza hacerle saber que después de todo era una vil cobarde que lo único que les iba a causar eran molestias. Por favor, ella no era nada fuerte comparada con Erza, con Mirajane, con Gray, con Gajeel, con Natsu... Si bien su sueño había sido entrar a ese fabuloso gremio, no lo había hecho para que un mago tan valiente y poderoso como Natsu se convirtiera en su protector y la salvara de todo. Cerró los ojos, si las lágrimas la traicionaban ahí mismo estaba perdida. Tal vez su problema era que siempre se dejaba llevar por el sentimentalismo.

—No llores, Lucy —dijo él, haciéndola dar un respingo.

Ella sonrió, Natsu la conocía tan bien que sabía que pronto se pondría a lagrimear como una niñita. Lo miró y encontró lo mismo que siempre veía: un hombre de esos de los que te enamoras con locura, porque sabes que son leales, protectores y aunque no lo parezca de un principio, también muy cariñosos.

Él se puso muy cerca de ella, lo suficiente para oler su escancia femenina pero lo justo para no rozarla con su cuerpo, pero eso lo arregló fácilmente al acariciarle una tersa mejilla con su mano rasposa mientras la observaba con aquellos verdes ojos que podían derretir de ternura a cualquiera. La manera en que Natsu la veía era única y exclusivamente para ella. Para Lucy.

—Todo va a estar bien, Lucy. Derrotaré a Zeref porque tengo que cuidar de la persona más importante para mí.

La primera lágrima había salido en cuanto la había tocado y el resto fluyó como un río cuando entendió el amor oculto entre las dulces palabras de Natsu. Quiso abalanzarse sobre él y plantarle un besazo que le demostrara que su amor podía ser igual de grande que el suyo, sin embargo se abstuvo de la idea al pensarlo mejor. Bajó la mirada, en parte por cubrir su rubor y en parte por no ser capaz sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo.

—He de estar tonta, no sé por qué te pregunté eso… si confío en ti desde que me uní al gremio.

_«Te quiero, Natsu»_

Después pasó a un lado suyo y se fue a su departamento donde se desahogó abrazando la almohada, sin decidirse por si en realidad deseaba o no, que Natsu entrara por la ventana, se metiera en la cama con ella y la siguiera apaciguado hasta el amanecer.

Dos días después de la batalla Natsu despertó con una pulsación molesta dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos se negaban a espabilar del todo, las imágenes las tenía borrosas y no sabía a ciencia cierta en dónde demonios se encontraba tumbado. Entonces recordó el encuentro con Acnologia y la pelea con Zeref, la voz de Lucy diciéndole que lo quería y después los dos besándose. Y sangre.

—¡LUCY! —bramó.

Se sentó en la cama de un brinco y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó. Apareció una Mirajane con vendas en los brazos y un parche en la mejilla, detrás de ella llegaron el maestro Makarov, Gray, Erza, Gajeel y todos los que faltaban de sus amigos en la mismas condiciones. Sin dejar a que ellos le pronunciaran una mísera palabra, se aceleró en exigir:

—¡¿Dónde mierda está Lucy?!

Pegando semejante rugido la cabeza le dio un aguijonazo como consecuencia, se tocó la nuca inevitablemente y ahí se dio cuenta de que la tenía rodeada de vendas y más vendas. Su torso en parte estaba envuelto de la misma gasa igual que un brazo y una pierna.

—Tranquilízate, Natsu —dijo Makarov.

—Todavía tienes que guardar reposo, tus heridas aún no sanan por completo —advirtió Mirajane.

Pero a Natsu no pudo valerle menos que un cacahuate lo que le decían pues se levantó y caminó en dirección a la salida.

—¡Si no me dicen dónde está Lucy voy a ir a buscarla!

—¡Natsu! ¡Si te calmaras podríamos explicarte!

—¡No puedo calmarme, Lisanna! ¡Lo último que recuerdo es que ella estaba sangrando en frente de mí y yo no podía hacer nada! ¡No pretendan que me calme porque no lo haré hasta saber que ella está bien! —gritó Natsu sin aliento.

De repente su cuerpo entero se tambaleó y por fortuna el enorme de Elfman estuvo presente para hacerse cargo de él. Lo regresó a la cama y antes de que se le ocurriera volver a ponerse como un loco, Erza le aclaró:

—Natsu, escúchame.

El aludido inclusive había olvidado quién era Erza y estaba dispuesto a mandarla de paseo, pero el tono de la chica lo inmovilizó al entender la seriedad de la situación.

—Lucy está siendo atendida por Polyushka. Perdió mucha sangre y por ahora no ha despertado. Wendy hizo todo lo posible para detener el sangrado cuando los encontraron pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde. Tenemos que ser pacientes y ver cómo reacciona al tratamien…

—Tengo que ir a verla.

Interrumpir a Erza en otro momento había sido una total locura de esa que sabes no te permitirían seguir vivo, pero era todavía una locura mayor quedarse ahí durmiendo mientras su ser más querido no abría los ojos. Necesitaba ir allá para estar con ella cuando despertara. Natsu intentó incorporarse pero la migraña se lo impidió rotundamente, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

—En tu estado es imposible que salgas de aquí, Natsu. Sufriste de una contusión en la cabeza que te causará jaquecas por al menos dos días más —explicó el maestro.

—Por ahora permanecerás en el gremio. Te avisaremos cuando Lucy haya recuperado la conciencia —dijo Erza.

Ganas no le hacían falta para mandarlos a todos a la mierda, sin embargo su estado de salud se lo impedía además de que ellos no lo hacían por joder, sino porque se preocupaban por él. No se iba a perdonar el descuido de haber obviado el sangrado de Lucy, simplemente se justificaba creyendo que todo ahí tenía el mismo olor a guerra. Sangre de Acnologia, de sus amigos, suya y de Lucy.

—¿Dónde está Happy? —quiso saber Natsu, extrañado de no verlo por ningún lado de la habitación.

—Con Lucy —contestó Mirajane.

Y saber eso lo hizo alzar levemente la comisura de su labio casi de manera imperceptible. Tendría mucho que agradecerle a Happy porque ya se imaginaba cómo debía ser estar con la vieja.

Sus compañeros lo dejaron solo el demás tiempo para que puediera descansar. Al anochecer le fue imposible conciliar el sueño pensando en cómo estaría su compañera. ¿Qué hora era ya? Tal vez las cuatro de la mañana. En la oscuridad de la enfermería se dedicó a mirar por la ventana la luna llena que le hacía compañía desde el exterior. Si cerraba los ojos lo primero que se le venía a la mente era el beso que Lucy le había dado después de decirle que lo quería. ¡Dios, ella le había dicho que deseaba casarse con él! En seguida la imagen de su cuerpo inerte en el sucio suelo le desgarraba el alma como jamás había sentido en su vida. Bajó los párpados, apretándolos, y se hizo la promesa de jamás dejarla sola, que a partir de ese momento no permitiría que a Lucy se sucediera nada. Sin embargo, para eso tenía que despertar antes y en verdad no veía la hora en ver una vez más aquellos ojos soñadores tan inocentes y dulces como el chocolate caliente.

El sueño pudo con él dando paso el alba y se quedó dormido.

Lucy seguía con su fantasía entretanto continuaba inconsciente. Sus sueños eran un poco picantes ya que Natsu y ella vivían en la misma casa desde hace un tiempecito y por lo tanto su intimidad había crecido día con día. El mago de fuego desde que la había hecho suya no dejaba de recordárselo en todas partes de la casa, lo cual la traía locamente enamorada. Siempre la trataba con delicadeza, sabía darle placer y usaba protección. Toda su historia estaba repleta de besos, caricias, abrazos y escenas calientes. Era poco sensato pensar en que mientras yacía dormida a causa de una lesión, ella estuviera pensando en cosas sexuales, sin embargo, así era.

—¿La quieres? —le susurraba Natsu al oído.

—Sí, Natsu.

—¿Dónde la quieres, Lucy?

—En mi coño…

Era como la vida real y no una fantasía, porque finalmente ella se sonrojaba como un tomate y le salía esa vocecita tan femenina que igual le gustaba al Natsu de la realidad, así que mucha diferencia no había. Que recién empezaran su relación amorosa y no tuvieran la oportunidad de desarrollarla de inmediato por culpa de sus heridas no significaba que dentro de un plazo de un mes (menos o más) no estuvieran tal cual (o lo más parecido posible a) como se lo estaba imaginando la maga celestial. Si bien habían permanecido con el título de amigos, no significaba que del todo lo fueran, porque nadie que de verdad fuera sólo amigos, tendría la relación que ellos llevaban.

Dos días después sus largas pestañas vibraron y sus párpados subieron de poquito en poquito. No reconoció el lugar y sintió miedo, la cabeza le pesaba y todo su vientre estaba adormecido. ¿Acaso la había drogado? Se vio la ropa y encontró un camisón blanco sin chiste. Se enderezó apoyándose en el cabezal. Analizando mejor el lugar se enteró de que estaba dentro de la casa de la anciana Polyushka. Y todos los incidentes se amontonaron en su mente.

—¡Lucy!

El chillido del gato azul captó toda su atención y sin darse cuenta de cuándo o cómo, Happy ya estaba abrazándola con sus pequeñas patas, hundiendo su rostro en el canalillo que marcaban sus pechos y llorando casi tanto cuando su yo futura se había ido.

—¡Happy! —pronunció alegremente Lucy.

Correspondió la muestra de cariño pasándole una mano por su cabecita revolviendo su pelaje. Una emoción la embargó por completo al sentir su corazón latir, demostrándole que seguía viva, estaba por preguntar por Natsu con aquella voz de preocupación tan blanda que tiene cuando la anciana de pelo rosa entró por la puerta trayendo un manojo de yerbas.

—Veo que finalmente has despertado.

Lucy no quiso pensar mal pero o eso había sido una sonrisa muy mal ocultada o la mujer mayor tenía una mueca por defecto. En cuanto asintió con un ladeo de su cabeza, Happy se separó de ella y muy feliz exclamó:

—¡Tengo que avisar a los demás! —desplegó sus alas listas para marchar, le sonrió a Lucy como un niño hace a su mamá y voló literalmente a la salida.

Lucy miraba cómo el exceed se iba y la dejaba por lo que no aguantó ni un segundo más de incertidumbre, en un arranque de temor le gritó:

—¡Happy! ¡¿Cómo está Natsu?!

Pero él ya se había ido, dejándola con la interrogante en al aire. La maga celestial bajó la cabeza, apenada por sí misma. Deseaba creer que él de seguro estaba más que bien y vendría de inmediato a visitarla, aunque tampoco podía dar por hecho que… Polyushka notó el rostro triste de la maga rubia, y como ya se sabía, en el fondo ella no era tan mala así que optó por intentar levantarle el ánimo. Aunque no fuera de las ancianas que regalaban panqués de moras, podía ser lo suficientemente afable con quienes habían tenido que vérselas con un dragón.

—El muchacho está bien. Sólo tuvo una contusión en la cabeza que le dejó secuelas menores como hemicráneas. Nada de lo de qué preocuparse. Mejor tú deberías volver a recostarte, tu herida era demasiado profunda y aún no cierra por completo y si no cuidas tu postura podrías causar que sangre de nuevo.

Lucy le agradeció con una amable sonrisa la información y el consejo médico, ya sabía que esa mujer no soportaba que la vieran siendo tan agradable y menos con un humano por lo que terminó refunfuñando por poco. Se acomodó en la cama cuidando de doblar su abdomen lo menor que pudo; si era tan profunda como recordaba haberla sentido cuando el dragón le desgarró y su recuperación sería lenta, era mejor que hiciera caso.

La curadora se fue a la posible parte que era la cocina y al desaparecer de la vista de Lucy sólo se escuchaban los cacharros estrellarse. Lucy mientras tanto se cubrió hasta la nariz con las sábanas y esperando ver a su amado Natsu se adentró en un sueño más, quién sabe si pervertido o no, con él de protagonista.

Happy prácticamente había roto el récord en vuelo de exceed más rápido que va del bosque a la ciudad, y si hubiera existido ese premio se lo hubieran dado. Cuando llegó al gremio pintando semejante carita feliz sus compañeros se extrañaron teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero poco les duró.

—¡Lucy ya despertó! —anunció Happy.

Mirajane que atendía la barra se cubrió la boca con la mano, agradecida por el milagro que ya se había tardado en venir. Y así como la camarera, los demás se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron sus actividades a medias para ir junto a Happy a darle la noticia al dragon slayer que continuaba atormentándose y seguía siendo un cabeza dura que no cesaba en tratar de huir de ahí.

Erza, que se encontraba por décima ocasión amarrando a un desesperado Natsu a la cama, paró en seco al oír el escándalo que se acercaba tras la puerta. El joven mago echó fuego por la boca, dándole esa imagen tan común de él; es que ya lo tenían harto con el cuento de que necesitaba descansar, simplemente había vuelto a ser él y no sentía ni cosquillas dentro del cráneo por lo que no veía más impedimentos por los cuales no ver a su Lucy.

Titania frunció el ceño distrayéndose por un santiamén que Natsu no desaprovechó, se liberó de la maga altamente peligrosa y salió disparado por la ventana. De inmediato, el semblante de Erza se oscureció y la puerta estalló cuando el gremio entero apareció gritando que Lucy había regresado.

—¿Natsu? —dijo Happy.

El maestro que había sido notificado por la misma Polyushka a través de una lacrima de comunicación ya había llegado a la casa de la anciana. Encontró a su hija con los ojos aún cerrados pero no por eso se alarmó, pues Polyuska ya le había dicho que de todas formas dormiría largos periodos después que despertara de la inconsciencia de cuatro días. Makarov habló con su anciana amiga del estado de Lucy, le agradeció por cuidar de ella y haber dejado que una persona más entrara en su propiedad.

Natsu entró sin invitación gritando impacientemente el nombre de la chica pelirrubia, y si Lucy no hubiera espabilado ya del mini coma, lo hubiera hecho en ese instante. Condenado grito cargado de amor se había escuchado hasta el otro reino, no cabía duda.

Lucy abrió los ojos. ¿Esa voz era parte de su sueño? Giró la cabeza y el rostro de Natsu entró en sus pupilas, tan cálido, tan energético y tan admirable como lo conocía. ¡Por Dios, su querido Natsu estaba junto a ella!

Makarov se quedó hecho piedra por semejante escena (¿de dónde había salido Natsu?) y la anciana mejor se largó de ahí arrastrándolo.

—¡Natsu!

Lucy se enderezó con más brusquedad de la que debía, esbozó una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, la comisura de sus ojos se empaparon de emoción en forma de agua que terminaría brotando hacia sus mejillas para perderse en su boca, misma que Natsu quería volver a probar.

El dragon slayer ahuecó el rostro de la joven con sus palmas y le besó la frente. Lucy siempre olía tan bien y ahora que la tenía jamás la iba a dejar ir. Ella acarició con sus manos la cara de él y buscó sus labios mientras sus brillantes ojos café le mostraban la transparencia de sus sentimientos. Besó a Natsu sin importarle el resto del universo, le rodeó el cuello y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos rosados. Suspiró embelesada, la cara la tenía colorada, y para ser primeriza dando besos supo que soltar ese gemido había sido por cómo la lengua de él se llevaba su aliento.

Se separaron jadeantes, unieron sus frentes como dos enamorados y Lucy nublada por la carga de sensibilidad le susurró:

—Te quiero, Natsu.

—Yo también te quiero, Luce.

—Por favor, cuida de mí —dijo y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>¡Hola! ¡Hoy traigo un two-shots meloso sólo para NaLu fans (porque no lleva otra cosa xD)! Subiré la continuación en una semana. Espero les guste y me dejen un bonito review con su opinión :)

P.D: En el próximo cap. les espera una explosión de limonada dulce *0*

Besos,

**NinaCat19**


	2. II

**ADVERTENCIA:** Explosión de limonada cortada +16 (+10, +12, +14, +40 ó lo que quieran, yo no soy sus madres para decirles qué tipo de lecturas no leer XD).

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

—¿Así, Luce?

—Sí, Natsu. Eso se siente bien…

¡Maldición! Eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Lucy despertó de uno de sus calientes sueños más a mitad de la noche, los ojos le pesaban y la herida le daba comezón. Pasó la mirada a todas partes para comprobar que de casualidad nadie anduviera por ahí, el otro día el maestro Makarov se había llevado a rastras a Natsu, y a Happy ahora le tocaba quedarse con él para evitar que saliera de su casa por estar con ella.

Esa era la última noche que pasaría en casa de la vieja Polyushka y por la mañana podría irse a su añorado departamento. Se acomodó en la cama, alargó el brazo hasta tomar una enorme almohada y se abrazó a ella mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando los besos que se daba con Natsu para volver a dormir feliz.

Al amanecer el sol salió más brillante que nunca, los pájaros del bosque cantaron la dulce melodía de siempre y eso por consiguiente levantó a Lucy con más energía de la normal. Se quitó el camisón blanco que traía y se lo cambió por una falda negra y una blusa azul. Se dio cuenta de que la anciana no se encontraba y por más que quisiera darle las gracias, si ella regresaba y veía que Lucy seguía ahí no sabía si podría contar con la misma suerte de antes, así que mejor se dirigió a la puerta para ir de inmediato al gremio y ver a sus amigos. Sorpresivamente al nada más salir de la casa se encontró con un Natsu radiantes, tan sonriente como un niño de ocho años. Y para mayor inri, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en la mano derecha, con Happy volando a su lado llevando en la cara una expresión igual de alegre.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó el gato azul—. ¿A dónde crees que ibas?

—Al gremio…

Lucy se quedó embobada al notar el nerviosismo que mostraba el dragon slayer. Jamás se había imaginado a Natsu con un arreglo floral en la mano y con un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó al muchacho y susurró:

—¿Son para mí?

—¡Se gussssstan! —Happy enrolló la lengua a pesar de que no era un chiste lo dicho.

Natsu asintió quedamente, le entregó la rosas en la cara e inevitablemente desvió la mirada a un lado, por algún motivo hacerle ese pequeño detalle de llevarle flores lo ponía raro, dentro de su cuerpo parecía que emergían burbujas que le provocaban cosquillas en el estómago.

—¡Gracias! —Lucy se aventó a su cuello y le plantó un besazo en la mejilla por la emoción, Natsu por su parte, se sintió en las nubes con aquel contacto tan suave en su piel, pero, por más imbécil que lo creían, seguía preocupado por la condición de la muchacha.

—¿No deberías seguir en la cama?

—Nop. Polyushka ayer me dijo que hoy podría regresar a mi casa. Estaba por ir al gremio cuando llegaron… —decía la maga celestial, embelesada viendo las flores.

Estaba enamorada de verdad. Si Natsu ya le había demostrado sus sentimientos por ella entonces ya no había nada que ocultar. Su cara empezó a adquirir un tono rosado que después pasó a rojizo, de repente se acordó de todos sus ensoñaciones pervertida y se preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera seguir viendo a Natsu a la cara. A partir de ahí no se atrevió a subir los ojos para ver los suyos.

—¡Vayamos! ¡No sabes lo ansiosos que están todos por verte! —Natsu la cogió de la mano pero Lucy se resistió, aferrándose al paquete de flores que rodeaba con el brazo entero.

Obviamente el mago de fuego se percató de que ella no quería caminar así que le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy?

Una congelada Lucy pensó morir de la vergüenza. ¡Dios! Es que aún oía la voz de aquel hombre diciéndole que tuviera un orgasmo para él, tal como había sido en su loco y cachondo sueño. Se mojó los labios pasándose la lengua por ellos y entre que intentaba contestar y entre que se sonrojaba mucho más, Happy se desesperó por no entender nada, y finalmente dijo con su conocida voz chillona:

—¡Natsu! ¡Lucy está tan roja que parece que va a estallar! —y no podía estar más en lo cierto, ella inclusive se había puesto a temblar buscando contener sus ganas de gritar las razones por las que se sentía tan avergonzada. Mientras tanto, el exceed continuó echando leña al fuego—: ¡Creo que Polyushka le contagió su mal humor!

Ese gato estaba de broma, sin embargo, la mirada asesina que le lanzó Lucy fue suficientemente buena para hacerlo huir de ahí con los pelos de punta, dejando a un Natsu con un mega signo de interrogación impreso en el rostro. Lucy respiró por la boca tomando bocanadas gigantes de aire intentando calmarse, su corazón le gritaba "tum-tum, tum-tum" casi tan alto como si un dragón le rugiera en sus narices.

¡Pero qué demonios!

¡Todas sus fantasías se le habían amontonado en la cabeza! Natsu metiéndose dentro de su cama mientras ella lo esperaba desnuda. Natsu con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Natsu lamiéndole la espalda, tocándole el trasero y besando su cuello… encima de la barra del bar del gremio. Natsu agarrándole las muñecas arriba de su cabeza y su enorme miembro bombeando dentro de ella en el piso del baño. Y más. Muchas, muchísimas imágenes más se habían creado en su cabeza hace tiempecito.

—¡Lucy!

¡¿Cómo se le había hecho tan fácil seguir con sus besos, prácticamente inocentes a comparación de lo que imaginaba, cuando en realidad todo su cuerpo ardía de lujuria por aquel mago tan sexy?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

—¡LUCY!

La poderosa voz de Natsu la sacó de su momento de pánico y finalmente logró tranquilizarse al pensar mejor la situación; sólo debía hablar con Natsu… ¡Y una mierda! Si le contaba algo de eso capaz que primero la tachaba de pervertida (con toda norma) para después irles con el cuento a toda Magnolia. ¡Oh, Dios! Pero qué tonta era, Natsu no podría hacerle algo así de ninguna manera.

—¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿No quieres mejor quedarte descansando un poco más? —Natsu le pasó una palma delicadamente por una de sus mejillas que de poquito en poquito se iba decolorando. Vaya que era inconsciente de que esas muestras de cariño tan chiquitas la hacían perder el juicio, dándole a sus hormonas revolucionadas un pase gratis al país de la imaginación sexual asegurada.

Natsu era un encanto y sólo porque a ella la hubiese picado el bichito del erotismo, no significaba que estuviera mal de todo. Lo primero que debía de hacer era hablar con Natsu. Sí o Sí.

Volviendo a sus preguntas, Lucy asintió sin saber exactamente cuál había sido su respuesta por lo que dijo:

—Sólo un rato más… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? —Natsu no dudó y le dijo que sí, todavía sin entenderla del todo, pero bueno, no le quedaba más y por otro lado ya se había acostumbrado a que Lucy era rara—. Pero vayamos a un lugar fresquito del bosque porque si la anciana Polyushka nos encuentra aquí nos querrá sacar a escobazos.

Una sonrisa de lado adornó su cara de ángel y fue ella quien tomó a Natsu del brazo y lo jaló hacia el interior de la flora. Cuando Lucy encontró un ameno espacio para los dos, sin doblar mucho la panza se sentó con los hombros recostados en un tronco de árbol.

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Natsu se tumbó, no a su lado y tampoco al otro lado del tronco sino con su rosada melena encima de su regazo. Durante unos minutos de silencio Lucy le pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras él se relajaba bajando los párpados y oliendo su dulzona esencia femenina. La actitud de Natsu, desde que la había sorprendido con la rosas hasta que se acomodara en ella, era algo sumamente romántico que simplemente le repetía claramente que él la amaba con todo su corazón. Lucy cerró los ojos y deseó que nada pudiera separarlos a partir de ese momento.

—¿Natsu?

El muchacho hizo un ruidito para hacerle entender que la escuchaba.

—Te quiero.

Y antes de que la valentía se esfumara de su cuerpo, confesó:

—Te quiero desde siempre, creo que desde que te conocí… pero que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pensaba en que sólo me veías como una amiga, y aquella noche cuando me dijiste que la persona más importante para ti era yo… —suspiró—. No quise decirte que también te quería porque no iba a servir para nada. Con la lucha entre Acnologia pensaba que en lo último que te acordarías sería en mí. Pero cuando estaba dentro de la cama quise que tú estuvieras ahí para que siguieras diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que seguiríamos juntos aunque fuera sólo como amigo… —la voz se le quebró en este punto pero no se detuvo—: Me arrepentí de no haberte dicho cuánto te quería y tuve mucho miedo de perderte.

»A pesar de que más de una ocasión me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti hasta el final, simplemente mi corazón no soportaba la idea de que aquel día te fueras de mi lado. ¡Te amo, Natsu! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Lucy se echó a llorar, conteniendo la mayor cantidad de lágrimas que le eran posibles.

Natsu, desarmado por cargar en sus hombros la culpa del llanto de la maga celestial, tragó saliva, la garganta la tenía tan seca como un desierto y su interior quemaba hasta doler; sin haberlo visto venir, la muchacha rubia lo abrazó del cuello, dejándolo con la cara en su pecho. De ese modo pudo percibir el conmocionado latir de su corazón. Tocó la mano de Lucy y le devolvió las palabras llenas de cariño:

—Yo también te amo, Lucy. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y creo que desde que te conocí en Hargeon te convertiste en la persona más importante, a quien jamás dejaré sola y debo proteger.

La chica se sorbió la nariz y le llenó el rostro de besos para darle al final dos en la boca tan profundos que los dejaron sin aliento. Lucy se olvidó del mundo, de que estaban en un bosque, de que seguía con comezón en la herida y de que sus lágrimas embarraban a Natsu. Se besaron de nuevo con devoción, sus lenguas se enredaron salvajemente, y sus bocas chocaban buscando saciar su sed. Quedaron jadeantes, con la piel colorada y las endorfinas subiendo a tope.

—No llores más. Detesto ver que llores.

—Lo siento.

Lucy se pasó el dorso de sus manos para enjugarse las mejillas.

Diez minutos después, Natsu se acomodó de tal modo que quedó a un lado suyo, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura con sumo cuidado de no apretarla. Entonces Lucy acurrucó la cabeza en un hombro de Natsu, lo cual dejó al dragon slayer la mejor distancia para que él olisqueara su embriagante olor que si no fuera porque se privaba, ya lo hubiera degustado con la lengua directamente de su piel blanca. Lucy se removió y se puso de ladito para abrazarse a él ocasionando que sus voluminosos pechos se rozaran con el cuerpo del muchacho. Muy bien, pensó Natsu, ya era suficientemente malo (pero a la vez TAN bueno) que ella se entregara en cada beso con tanto amor como para que ahora se le ocurriera juntar su cuerpo al suyo a ese nivel. Ella pasó una pierna por encima de una de Natsu y el delicioso calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo fue el boom total.

—Lucy, no soy de piedra.

Sus palabras habían salido tan roncas y sensuales que no quiso ni disimular que bajo sus pantalones ya se estaba levantando su insistente miembro que más de la cuenta le traía problemillas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si quieres que lo diga más claro —suspiró resignado—. Significa que soy un hombre, Lucy, y con todo eso que me acabas de decir más todavía si te pegas a mí de esta forma… No esperes que no reaccione.

La maga se ruborizó de inmediato.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —lo sabía, pero igual quería que él se lo dijera.

—¡Mierda! ¡Eres muy guapa y de tan solo olerte mi polla se pone dura!

¡Kata Boom! La verdad salió a la luz y a partir de ahí no hubo vuelta atrás, ambos magos se metieron en la escabrosa situación y sencillamente dejaron que resto fluyera como agua por el río. Lucy creyó morir cuando su amigo pronunció la palabra prohibida, porque, según ella, la vulgaridad no podía formar parte de una relación sana y estable y eso era lo que ella quería mantener con Natsu. Pese a que en sus sueños ellos hablaban con el vocabulario digno de un cargador de mercado, no significaba que en la vida real debieran utilizarlo. Lo que no aceptaba es que le había picado su lado morboso, y más porque de pronto se sentía nerviosa y excitada. Cabe mencionar que sus mejillas ardían en el mismísimo infierno y que sus labios vibraban ansiosos.

Por su parte, Natsu igual se sonrojó y todos sus músculos se tensaron como jamás lo habían hecho, de tal modo que optó por guardar silencio después de que sus propias palabras resonando en su cabeza lo hicieran darse cuenta de que era el animal más bruto de la historia, porque, ¿qué clase de hombre soltaba como si nada que la chica a un lado suyo lo ponía empalmado?

Lucy tragó saliva, descolocada, completamente ignorante a cómo resolver la situación. Natsu perdía la paciencia, nunca fue un mago tolerante y este tipo de situaciones no eran las mejores para empezar a serlo, no se quiso decir cobarde y menos tratándose de su chica, entonces dijo:

—No quise decir eso… —una enorme gota de sudor se deslizó por su nuca y una risita nerviosa salió entre dientes—. Lo siento, Lucy.

¡Joder! ¡Lucy lo quería a él! ¿Y no podía simplemente dejarle en claro que si no era hoy era mañana? La deseaba, y ya no eran unos niñatos, ni idiotas sin cerebro como para no estar enterados de la sexualidad, sabía perfectamente que algún día de esos debía de pasar; que de sus primerizos besos pasaran a la acción y así hasta que se cansaran de compartirse, lo cual nunca iba a ocurrir.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —musitó ella, cortando la reflexión de Natsu. Con la cara más roja que una habichuela, le aclaró—: Ni siquiera yo soy tan inocente como crees…

Esas palabras fueron un balde de agua hirviendo para el pasmado dragon slayer. ¿Acaso dijo…? Eso quería decir que Lucy también lo miraba con ojos nublados por el deseo y una pizca de pasión fundida de vez en cuando. ¡Desgraciada calentura! Si no se daba prisa lo que iba a hacer era tumbarla y arrancarle la ropa, sin embargo, antes de tiempo ella se abrazó a su torso sacándolo de su zona de autocontrol, y siguió:

—No me molestaría que me tocaras un poco.

La cabeza de Natsu sacaba vapor de tan caliente que estaba, apartó sus manos del bendito cuerpo de Lucy y tragó saliva como le fue posible, su pene latió dentro de su ropa interior, que quería salir y gritarle a la maga rubia que era todo de ella.

—Podrías besarme el cuello si quisieras… inclusive cogerme del trasero y también apretarme los pechos si te apetece.

Natsu resguardó un rugido bestial en lo profundo de su garganta, aunque quería permanecer impasible no dejaba de ser una tortura escuchar la melosa voz de Lucy diciéndole todo aquello como si no esperara consecuencias peligrosas.

—¿Por me estás diciendo esto? No es necesario que…

—He soñado contigo, Natsu. He soñado con que me hacías el amor —acercó su femenino rostro al cuello del mago para en seguida ascender a sus labios y nariz—. Sé perfectamente que tú tal vez quisieras intimidad conmigo pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto.

—¿De verdad has soñado que…?

—Me da vergüenza decírtelo así como si nada pero sí. Creo… ¡creo que soy una pervertida, Natsu! A penas hoy me di cuenta de que era tan zorra como para seguir viéndote a la cara, por ello hace un rato me puse tan roja como un tomate.

Lucy se apartó a la velocidad de la luz y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Y Natsu sonrió encantado por su ternura innata que lo cautivaba desde hace muchos días. Mientras se lamentaba internamente, Lucy se asomó por entre sus dedos y le preguntó:

—¿En serio crees que soy muy guapa?

Natsu la miró cariñosamente, su sonrisa ensanchándose. Debía olvidarse de su dolorosa erección de una buena vez.

—Sí.

—Me habías dicho que con mi atractivo jamás conseguiría nada. ¿Cómo de repente soy tan guapa para ti?

—Era más fácil decirte eso a que te confesara que me traías babeando.

—¿Y no piensas en que soy una mega pervertida por lo que te acabo de decir?

Con más confianza, la maga celestial se descubrió el rostro del todo y fijó sus ojos cafés en Natsu.

—Lucy, si hay un mega pervertido por aquí, ese soy yo. ¿Acaso crees que no he tenido esa clase de sueños también contigo? ¿Tan desinteresado parece que soy?

—No… lo que pasa es que jamás creí que tú me desearas.

—¡Joder, Lucy! ¿Ya te has visto? Con esas faldas y escotes tengo más de lo que debería de mirar yo y el resto de los hombres. Ya se me hacía suficiente con que de repente se te rasgara la ropa en las batallas como para que después tuviera la oportunidad de tocarte los pechos y darme cuenta de que quería volver a hacerlo.

—¡Natsu!

—¡Mierda! —se regañó entre dientes por decirle cosas dignas de un cavernícola.

—Eres un idiota… —dijo risueña—, pero te amo.

La dulce risa de Lucy fue la mejor maravilla que Dios había creado en todo el mundo, se dijo el mago de fuego. Ella se acercó de nuevo a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido y protector. Se acomodó sin dejar pasar que todavía no estaba recuperada del todo, tomó una de las grandes manos del muchacho y se la colocó en el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde se hallaba su enamorado corazón. Él en un principio se extrañó de sus acciones, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que todo le quedara tan claro como el cristal.

—Mi corazón es tuyo, Natsu. ¿Sabes? En el fondo siempre he sido una romántica. Y ya que estamos con las confesiones —se mordió el labio inferior—. Confieso que me encantan tus ojos verdes. Y que el tono de tu piel me pone loca. ¡Está tostadita!

Natsu enarcó una ceja, vaya que lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Y él que le podía decir a cambio, si le gustaba todo de ella? Lucy le hizo saber cuál sería la recompensa.

—Natsu, dame un beso.

Entrecerrando los ojos, con sus tupidas pestañas seduciéndolo y sus carnoso labios entreabiertos, ahuecó una de sus mejillas rasposas y se volvió hacia él, esperando que le diera lo que le había pedido. Sus pupilas brillaban empapadas de afecto, a flor de piel y repletas de ilusión. Nada de lo que vivía en ese preciso momento era una fantasía ni un sueño, era auténtico y real, tan real y puro como el amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

Él cubrió su rosada boca con la suya y se apoderó de su ser, la besó con ánimo y gozo. Si existía algo delicioso ese algo era su Lucy Heartfilia. Toda ella era suavidad y frescura, no es que fuera algo malo, sino uno de muchos de los factores que lo hacían caer más rápido en el descontrol. La tomó de los hombros delicadamente y separó sus traviesas lenguas que se habían reencontrado hacía segundos. La saliva de Lucy era tibia y le encantaba beber de ella, mas no podía continuar o de lo contrario no pararía; su miembro no daba tregua e insistía en que merecía recibir atención.

Una audaz Lucy se colgó del cuello de Natsu sin ganas de querer soltarlo, por ahora sus planes eran disfrutar de su dragon slayer de modo acaramelado y por las razones que fueran que Natsu se resistía, no iba a ceder ante ninguna. Se aventó, plantándole un besazo que lo obligó a corresponder de manera desesperada. Casi sin respirar, lo llenó de apasionados besos que no sabía eran un elixir para el pene de aquel pobre hombre excitado.

—Para, Lucy… —masculló jadeante, controlándose como podía.

—No quiero —respondió entre besos.

Lentamente se movieron, inconscientes de la posición que adoptaban. Poco después se vieron tumbados en el pasto, con Lucy encima de un acalorado Natsu. Sus femeninas piernas las tenía abiertas, con una en cada lado del mago, sus pechos se aplastaban contra los duros abdominales de él y se comían las bocas. Sus hinchadas lenguas combatían entre sí por ver quién llevaba el mando, hasta que la de Natsu venció e hizo gemir a Lucy, que seguía cogiéndolo de cuello y le revolvía el cabello al ritmo de sus caricias.

El joven mago en un impulso le deslizó las manazas al culo y se lo apretó, haciendo que aquella despampanante rubia emitiera más sonidos excitantes. Estaba volviendo loco a Natsu, su interior ardía, el corazón le latía en la garganta, frenético, sin descanso.

Lucy jamás pensó en que una sensual caricia en el trasero la excitara tanto. La picazón le molestaba en su abdomen, pero Polyushka le había dicho que eso sería normal por lo que no le daba mucho interés. Mejor se centró en seguir mimando a Natsu, que ya estaba duro como una piedra. Podía notarlo, podía notar el órgano masculino tan erecto como una gruesa varilla de metal y le fascinaba, haciéndola sacar su lado vicioso. Volvió a gemir y Natsu hizo caso a su última onza de sensatez. La tomó de las sofocadas mejillas y gruñó después de abandonar su adictiva boca. Se tomó un par de segundos en recobrar la cordura entretanto apoyaba la espalda en el tronco.

—Es suficiente, Luce.

—¿No quieres? ¿No te gusta?

La maga celestial se sintió rechazada de inmediato. ¿Acaso su reciente actitud se había parecido al de una chica urgida? Se puso de rodillas frente a él y quiso tocarle la cara pero se detuvo a mitad del camino.

—No se trata de eso, pero no podemos seguir besándonos así.

—¿Por qué, Natsu? —gimoteó.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?!

Furioso porque ella no entendiera, jaló bruscamente su delgada mano y colocó la palma por arriba de su muy abultado pantalón blanco. Lucy se pintó de mil colores, el contacto casi directo de su piel con la excitación de Natsu la hizo morderse el labio, nerviosa y deseosa como una gatita en celo.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo palmeó curiosa, y por más extraño que sonara, lo hizo sin pudor ni vacilaciones. Algo llamado atrevimiento le ordenó explorar la apetitosa anatomía del joven mago aunque fuera sólo un poco y por encima de la ropa. Natsu, anonadado, liberó una exhalación que se llevó toda la rigidez de su cuerpo. El suave roce de la sexy chica lo invitaba a dejarse llevar. Joder. Él no había hecho eso con segundas intenciones más que la mera de hacer reaccionar a Lucy, y para su sorpresa ella se puso a horcajadas encima suyo y le dejó de tocar.

—Me dices que te gusto, que tú eres el mega pervertido aquí, ¿y no quieres que sigamos?

Lucy pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Natsu hasta rodearle el cuello con cariño. Muy cerca de su boca dijo:

—Si te preocupa que no pueda hacerlo por mi herida está bien. Es poquita comezón y ya —lo engatusó con un toquecito entre sus narices—. Natsu… en uno de mis sueños me hacías tuya en un bosque.

Sin haberlo calculado, su trasero se meneó contra la dura polla del dragon slayer, estimulándola a dar un brinco. Natsu suspiró. Ya no podía, en verdad que ya no podía.

El pícaro brillo en los lujuriosos ojazos verdes de Natsu le dio a Lucy la respuesta.

—¿Cómo mierda pretendes que me resista a ti?

—No lo pretendo.

Y con una sonrisita, volvieron a los fogosos besos que tanto se les antojaban.

Ella le quitó la ropa superior y él respondió haciéndole lo mismo, dándose la gloriosa visión de unos turgentes pechos sostenidos por un bonito sujetador azul pastel. Los acarició sin quitarle la prenda, notando la textura sedosa de tanto su piel como de la tela. Pasó sus largos dedos por el vientre de la muchacha, casi tan delicado como si tuviera en frente a una flor que se fuera a deshojar con tan sólo un toque. Tanteó la marca de la cicatriz que finalmente había cerrado después de tanto medicamente mágico, inclinó a Lucy y luego él se dobló para depositarle besitos llenos de amor en la misma zona.

—¿Te duele, Luce?

Ella negó con la cabeza, conmovida por la confianza que le transmitía aquel hombre.

Continuaron acalorándose entre besos, mientras tanto Natsu pensaba la mejor posición para metérsela; le besó la piel, se deshizo de la molesta falda, dejándola en braguitas que combinaban con el encaje del sostén y le lamió la mejillas como una muestra de afecto que le nacía desde el fondo de su ser, algo que a ella le pareció sumamente tierno.

Lucy cogió aire, pegó los pechos lo más cercanos a la cara de Natsu, no a propósito, sino porque necesitó elevar su cuerpo para meter las manos bajo sus piernas, y como pudo, le deshizo el nudo de su pantalón para en seguida bajárselos con todo y calzoncillos. Sacó al aire el prominente miembro masculino de una buena vez (que quién sabe cómo había soportado estar encerrado ahí) y como si una fuerza magnética la atrajera, no dejó de mirarlo caprichosamente.

—Tócame, Luce —Natsu la animó a que con sus pequeñas manos rodeara su extensión—. ¿Notas lo duro que me pones?

Con movimientos inexpertos, la maga celestial subió y bajó la mano desde el terso glande a la base del pene.

—¿Se siente bien, Natsu?

El aludido contestó con un gemido ronco.

La voz de su chica sonaba diferente, más aguda, más aterciopelada, no cabía duda de que en la intimidad era todavía más una mujer. Su rostro denotaba erotismo, seducción, amor. Una mezcla perfecta para cualquier hombre. Se besaron por centésima vez, Lucy se apoyó en sus rodillas para quedar a gatas, sin dejar de atender al sexo de Natsu. Se dedicaron a chuparse mutuamente los labios y succionarse las lenguas. Lucy apretó la polla del mago, mandando al dedo pulgar a sobar la cabeza del la misma. En su postura, su culo perfecto quedó expuesto con la ínfima lencería tapando su vulva. Fue sorprendida por unos callosos dedos que le picaron las caderas y lentamente se escurrieron por la curva de sus nalgas para llegar al centro de su deseo. Natsu jugueteó con las tiras del tanga de Lucy, metió dos dedos por debajo en la parte delantera, encontrándose con un fino vello. Frotó el monte de Venus de la chica, provocándola a vibrar de pies a cabeza. Deslizó la mano a la raja de su suave culo y apretó uno de los cachetes en una punzada animal. Lucy gimió despegando sus bocas poco después de que Natsu encontrara la entrada de su vagina, él saboreó la sensación de la blandita carne con sus dedos. Lucy estaba tan húmeda que no le había sorprendido haber encontrado sus pantys empapadas. Decidido a quitárselas, tiró del elástico y empezó a bajarlas.

—En mis sueños —jadeó ella en su oído—, me has arrancado el tanga muchas veces.

Natsu no tuvo que recibir una carta para que le llegara el aviso de cumplir sus deseos, sin más, rompió la tela de un tiro. Embargado por la excitación, amasó su trasero respingón por unos minutos, sintiendo a su chica tan vulnerable, tan increíblemente femenina… una exquisita tentación para un dragón. Le lamió el hombro porque ya era un adicto al sabor de su piel. A todo de ella.

Lucy, abrumada, se apoyó en el cuerpo de Natsu para no flaquear cuando él le metió un dedo en su estrecha cavidad. El olor que emanaba de esa mujer lo condujo a meter un dedo más y curvarlos en su interior.

—¡Natsu! —gimió.

Se acomodaron para estar más cómodos y prolongar el juego previo a la penetración. Natsu simplemente se removió en el mismo tronco mientras Lucy se sentaba entre sus piernas, girándose hacia la izquierda para así no dejar desatendido el falo que recién sacaba gotitas preseminales de la punta. Lucy abrió las piernas, dejando los pies en la tierra y entonces su dragon slayer le metió la mano entre ellas. Con sus dedos bombeó su vagina, teniendo como resultado a su chica hecha un manojo de sensaciones satisfactorias que se retorcía y curvaba la espalda.

—¡Aaah!

—¿Te hacía esto en tus sueños?

Un pellizco llevó al límite a su inflamado clítoris. Si repetía la acción iba a llegar al cielo.

—Sí, Natsu, sí…

—¿Dónde más te hacía mía, Luce?

Su mente se hallaba en otra galaxia, el placer que le ofrecía Natsu no cabía en su cuerpo. Por más veces que los habían experimentado en sus sueños, nunca había tenido un orgasmo real. Estaba tan cerca, a casi nada de correrse, pero como Natsu la tocaba con menos ímpetu, optó por tratar de responderle con vocablos coherentes:

—En… en la… cocina y la… ah… nnnhhggggg.

Lucy explotó de placer gimoteando su nombre. ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron entorno a sus dedos, las convulsiones lo hicieron moverse al ritmo de ella, esperando a que la magnífica sensación dentro de su vientre se evaporara. Luchando por atrapar aire, la maga desplomó la cabeza en el hombro del él e inhaló con fuerza. Se relamió los labios rojos y tragó saliva.

Desde ese instante, para Natsu no iba a ver algo más hermoso que ver cómo la chica que amaba se desvanecía de gozo entre sus brazos. Sonrió, con una mueca de frustración en el ceño. Eso que vio sólo lo había dejado más caliente si era posible.

Recuperándose de su primer orgasmo, Lucy besó a su _fireboy_ en la mejilla, se desabrochó el sostén y lo mandó a volar. Pegó sus tetas a su pecho, le rodeó el cuello como tanto había descubierto que le gustaba y le susurró:

—Te quiero, mi Natsu.

—Yo también te quiero, mi Lucy.

Y con una una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, Natsu bajó a morderle un asalmonado pezón que la hizo estremecer ante la expectativa titulada **«**Natsu y los enormes pechos de Lucy**»**, a sabiendas de que lo desatarían. ¡Joder! Tenía la enferma urgencia de empalarse en su apretado y rosado coño. No se imaginaba cómo sería que su polla fuera succiona por la intensidad de sus pliegues femeninos. Y cuando se viniera en el punto culminante, sin dejar de encajársela una y otra vez, le agarraría una teta y simplemente se alimentaría de sus gemidos. Esa dulce chica lo hacía amar como nunca en su vida había amado algo. Pero sobre todo sacaba su instinto animal de todo macho (u hombre, mejor dicho). ¿En realidad Lucy sabía de quién se había enamorado?

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

Una voz gruñona resonó por todo el bosque. Era áspera, seca, malhumorada, como la de una anciana ermitaña que para estar lejos de los insoportables humanos se fue a vivir al bosque y que daba la casualidad era la misma vieja que curó a Lucy de una muerte segura. Los ojos de ambos magos se salieron de sus órbitas, se veían tan graciosos; ella viéndose una ternura por cubrir sus pechos con sus manos y él desesperado por no saber a dónde huir o esconderse pues lo arbustos no eran buena opción. Por poco y se les había salido un chillido, menos mal que se mordieron las lengua antes de que se delataran ellos mismos. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era darse prisa o los pillarían in fragatis.

Lucy consultó a un atontado Natsu qué demonios hacer. Qué mala suerte tuvo en verlo en el estado de una piedra: inmóvil. ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a decir Polyushka si la encontraba con el pene de Natsu en su mano? Lo peor es que no podía dejar de sentirse triste por no conseguir ver el final a su entrega apasionada en el bosque, rodeados de frutos y hojas verdes.

Inesperadamente, Natsu se levantó como un resorte y ágilmente le pasó la falda, el sujetador y la blusa a la aturdida e inocente maga celestial.

—¡Mierda! Rápido, Lucy, ponte esto.

Natsu se llevó las manos al cabello, no teniendo idea de qué hacer con su potente erección. Lucy se vistió torpemente, echando una miradita de soslayo a ese pedazo de carne que ahora que lo veía mejor y desde otro ángulo, no tuvo idea de cómo es que iba a entrar en ella.

Cuando los dos estuvieron decentes, se observaron avergonzados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las hormonas flotando en el aire. Lucy cogió del suelo el ramo de rosas que le regalaron, se acomodó nerviosamente la faldita que a justas le tapaba el trasero y se acercó a Natsu.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Sin pensárselo más de una vez, Natsu asintió energéticamente con la cabeza, tomó a Lucy de la mano y se echaron a correr. A una distancia prudente, ya alejados de la casa del bosque de la curadora, el dragon slayer preguntó con picardía:

—¿En qué otros lugares decías te hacía el amor en tus sueños, Luce?

No queriendo perder el tiempo, la chica se paró de puntillas para llegar a su oreja y darle en susurros una lista de todos los sitios a probar. Porque con el bosque ya habían probado y vaya que los había dejado desilusionados.

**Epílogo  
><strong>

En casa de Lucy, después de que hicieran el amor (por fin) sin interrupciones, Natsu preguntó con una nota de inseguridad en la voz:

—¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. No quiero perderte, Natsu y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Acaso tú no…?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lucy?

—¿Qué? ¡Creí que ya lo era! Estás haciendo las cosas al revés.

—Ven aquí.

—¡Espera, que me haces cosquillas!

—Grr.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> ¿Y bien? ¿Lucy fue una perra total? ¿Natsu muy gay? Quiero aclarar algunas cosillas que igual ustedes ni se dieron cuenta ni se preguntaron pero quiero que sepan que, a pesar de que Lucy sufrió una herida disque muy profunda según yo, el hecho de que Polyushka la haya atendido la hizo recuperarse en fá (o sea en menor tiempo del requerido XD) y también quiero aclarar que NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLES CORTADO LA ACCIÓN A ESOS DOS PILLOS, es más, mi intención en un principio no era escribir un lemon como tal y estaba planeado para cortar en donde Lucy dice: Eres un idiota pero te amo.

Siempre he dicho que entre menos sentido le busquen a mis historias, mejor. Y a pesar de que la verdadera mega pervertida soy yo, jamás escribiré algo en donde no haya amor.

En fin, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! A todos los NaLu fans, GrayLu fans, GrUvia fans, GaLe fans, JeRza fans, ElfEver fans, LaMi fans, StiCy fans, NaLi fans, AcnologiaxMard Geer fans (aunque no sé que diablos haría aquí uno de ellos) y también a todos los NatsuxHiro Mashima fans, menos a los fans de un harem con Natsu porque esos me caen mal XDDDD

Y muchas gracias a **_Little Luce_** y **_Sonatika-San_ **porque últimamente son de mis lectoras frecuentes. ¡Son súpers! :D

Besos,

**NinaCat19**


End file.
